shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
King Sombra's defeat/The Overlord's warning
This is how King Sombra's defeat and The Overlord's warning goes in The Beginning of the End. laughs King Sombra: It's going to take more than a sentimental speech to save you. General Kozu: When this is over, you will join Grogar and the Omega. looks at him King Sombra: Perhaps you are right. King Sombra: No! This can't be possible! Your magic can't defeat mine! I destroyed the source of your power! General Kozu: Keep firing! keeps firing Twilight glows bright King Sombra: No. No! General Kozu: Keep firing, Sombra! King Sombra: I am! Nothing's working! General Kozu: Keep trying! She is weak! keeps firing General Kozu: Oh, forget her horn! Go for her heart! blasts again blast hits Twilight very hard runs to her King Sombra: Finally. General Kozu: Now, it's time for them to perish. King Sombra: I will face the Green Ninja in combat. is cracking King Sombra: Noooooooooo! watches as Sombra is defeated and turned to dust runs off Cole: He ran away! Rainbow Dash: Coward! The Overlord: Grogar has returned. Lloyd: Grogar? The Overlord: The Father of Monsters. Equestria's first ruler. Cole: He has something to do with Sombra's return. The Overlord: He did what was thought to be impossible. Resurrection. ninja are shocked Princess Celestia: Resurrection? The Overlord: Yes. For that, I can help you stop him, the Omega and their league of villains. Princess Luna: And in return? The Overlord: Once they are defeated, I will disappear. And the next time we meet, it will be as enemies. You have my word. laughs Jay: Like that's gonna happen. his friends That's not gonna happen, right? Lloyd: What other choice do we have? Overlord smirks gets up Discord: No choice?! You're really just gonna let the First Spinjitzu Master's arch nemesis help us?! Kai: Discord?! Discord: Yes? Kai: But Kozu wounded you. Discord: Well, I pretended to be hurt. Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle: Pretended?! Discord: Of course! You didn't actually think that some "Stone General" would actually hurt the Lord of Chaos, did you? facepalms Cole: Not really. disappears Grogar: Let us hope the rest of you will be enough for my plans. Nadakhan: Where is Kozu? General Kozu: Here. General Cryptor: Thank goodness. Queen Chrysalis: And what of King Sombra? Tirek: Did he succeed? Iron Baron: Or has he failed? Grogar: Ha! uses the crystal ball to reveal Sombra's defeat he turns to his minions Grogar: I'd say he gambled and lost! But at least he can serve as a warning to those who doubt continuing with my plans. The Omega: And now they have an ultimate evil villain helping them. Iron Baron: Are you joking? The Omega: I don't joke. Cozy Glow: Who is this ultimate evil villain? Grogar: The Overlord. General Cryptor: Such a shame. Though, Sombra did one thing good for us. Queen Chrysalis: What would that be? Samukai: He destroyed the Tree of Harmony. Grogar: Unless, any of you have doubts. Samukai: No way! Tirek: Uh, not I. Queen Chrysalis: Nope! Cozy Glow: I'm good! Ninjago villains: Same here! Grogar: Then we shall join forces and work together to bring Equestria to its knees! laughs other villains laugh nervously and the Omega cackle as the episode ends